I'm On a Broom
I'm On a Broom is the name of the first official single by wizard rock band The 8th Horcrux. The song is a parody of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island. Music Video Originally, a music video for the song was filmed on the same day as the video for "Witch" however, technical difficulties ruined the captured video, and the project was postponed indefinitely. Lyrics (Harryyyy) Aww SNAP! Get your brooms ready it's about to go down (Harry, yeah) Everybody in the place watch their frickin' neck (Harry, yeah) But stay on your muggle-lovin' toes We flyin' now, let's go I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) Everybody look at me cause I'm flyin' on a broom (ridin' on a broom) I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) I'm on a broom Take a good hard look at the muggle-lovin' broom (broom, yeah) I'm on a broom muggle-lover take a look at me Straight flyin' on my broom just like a banshee I'm a seeker, yeah, give me lots of room You can't stop me muggle-lover cause I'm on a broom Grab the snitch trick, I'm on a broom, witch We takin' butterbeer shots, cause they are so crisp (crisp) I got my wand here, and my felix felicis I'm flippin' circles; dodgin' bludger that'll break me to pieces I used to own a Nimbus it did flips and tricks A tree was thrashin'; sadly, it was beyond my fix I got a Firebolt now, and it's as real as it gets I'm on a broom muggle-lover, don't you ever forget I'm on a broom and, it's goin' fast and I got some crimson and gold Quidditch robes, man I'm the king of the sky, on a broom like Krum If you up in the stands, then you'z a bum... (Oh yeah, this broom is real!) Screw land, I'm on a broom, muggle-lover (muggle-lover) Screw seats, I'm on a broom, muggle-lover (muggle-lover) I'm in the sky with my boys, muggle-lover (yeah) Flyin' is a big joy, muggle-lover Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now) Arms spread wide, you would be so proud (be so proud) Gonna fly this broom to the moon somehow (moon somehow) I'm Harry Potter; anything is possible Yeah, never thought I'd be on a broom It's a nice, fast, racing broom (yeah) Ohhhhh!! Look at me, oh (everyone to the Quidditch pitch) Never thought that I'd see the day When a Firebolt comin' my way Believe me when I say, I rock at Quidditch I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) Everybody look at me cause I'm flyin' on a broom (ridin' on a broom) I'm on a broom (I'm on a broom) I'm on a broom Take a good hard look at the muggle-lovin' broom (broom, yeah) Whoahhh Ha-Ha-Harry... Harry Yeah yeah yeahhh References Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles